Chuck vs Talking in Her Sleep
by Amelia Wolfson
Summary: He hears the secrets that she keeps when she's talking in her sleep. Earworm fic, sorry not sorry.


"Mmm, Baby," The sigh from Sarah woke him from just as he teetered on the edge of drifting into a deep sleep. She was once again spending the night in his room, and in his bed, to protect their cover. With as long as they had been 'together,' it was generally expected that she would now stay the night at least once a week. To say their nights spent together was as close to cruel and unusual punishment for him, would have been ...accurate. The only problem was he had committed no crime, or at least he had never been caught to be convicted for. Even at the top of his hacking game, he had never really broke any laws, just bent them a little, just to prove he could, but that was a thought for another time. "Baby, please," He heard her soft whimper and felt her shift in the bed next to him.

"Please Baby, I want you," She murmured, turning over to press herself up against his side, her bare leg hooking around his own her hand on his stomach and her head now resting on the hollow between his chest and shoulder, until he could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck. The warmer late spring weather had resulted in him eschewing his normal pajama pants for his boxers and an undershirt, making much of their contact skin on skin, causing Chuck's eyes to widen, "Need you…"

'_Oh my God, is this seriously happening?!'_ Chuck thought to himself. Surely, he must be in some kind of alternate reality. He felt her hand shift to lay on the patch of exposed skin where his t-shirt has ridden up above his boxers, her fingers playing along the thin trail of soft fur that traced down below his shorts. He did his best to not respond, not react to her touch, but with every movement, every shift, drawing her body to wrap itself closer around him, made it damn near impossible. Even trying to think of Lester and Jeff was not doing the trick to quell the automatic reaction of his body.

He tried to shift away but she shifted once more, her leg sliding up his own until her knee rested just shy of making contact in a way that he both desired and feared. Another inch or so more and it would be quite obvious what she was doing to him. The movement also served to press her panty-clad body tighter against his leg. He could feel the warmth emanating from her, and it just had to be his imagination creating the slightly damp sensation he felt pressing against his thigh. '_Dear God, please make it stop, I don't know how much longer I can take this…_"

The moan that drifted from her lips was nearly his undoing as he felt her hand shift higher up his torso, burying her fingers in the smattering of hair on his chest. "Want you, need you," He heard her sigh softly. '_Is she really doing what I think she's doing?_' He wondered as he felt her small movements against his thigh. His answer came a few moments later when he felt the pressure increase momentarily, a flash of damp heat against his thigh as he heard her soft whisper, "Love you, Chuck… so much."

Chuck couldn't help the smile that was on his face at the admission. As hard as it was, in so many ways, hearing her talk in her sleep, the secrets that came out between those seductive sighs, were almost worth the sweet torture of laying beside her knowing that, were she awake, she would never admit to it. Once her breathing evened out and she drifted deeper into sleep, still wrapped tightly around him, he allowed his eyes to close so he could try to get some sleep. "Love you too, Sarah," He sighed as sleep over took him. '_I just wish you didn't have to pretend to be asleep to admit how you really felt.'_

* * *

Sarah slit her eyes open, peeking at the man beside her through her thick lashes. Hearing a soft snore emanating from his lips, she was sure he was asleep. It was the only time she could ever state aloud how she really felt, when she knew Casey would not be running the surveillance in the room and, most importantly, Chuck would not be able to hear. She closed her eyes once more and allowed herself to slip into the sweet fantasy world she could only visit at night.

Allowing the daydream to run free in her head, she imagined them, in bed, much as they had been earlier that night when Ellie had tried to peak in on them. Chuck was getting better at the cover make out sessions, granted there were still somethings that were uncontrollable, despite his best efforts to not flaunt the effect these impromptu sessions had on him. She loved that he was such a gentleman, but she often found herself wishing he would put away propriety, wishing she could put aside duty, and act on what they really wanted to do for and with each other. It was to there her mind drifted. She imagined him on top of her like he had been just hours earlier, she felt him shift his lower body away from her, which only served to make it obvious how into it he was getting.

"Baby," She sighed along with her dream-self, "Baby, please," She imagined, taking his hand in hers and guiding it along her sides and under the tank top she had worn. Her real-self felt him stiffen next to her.

'_Is he still awake? Hopefully he'll think I'm just dreaming. Time to have a little fun with this,_' She smirked inwardly to herself as she shifted lazily, wrapping her leg around his, letting it rest just above the knee, but not too high so as to be obvious, her hand, thankfully fell upon his stomach, the soft hair of his happy trail tickling her palm as her head nestled itself in the space between his chest and shoulder. She barely restrained herself from nuzzling against his neck, instead opting to just tilt her had ever so to allow her breath to caress the skin near his pulse point. "Please, Baby, I want you," She heard him swallow audibly, and decided to press her luck, and her body tighter to him, "Need you…" she sighed out breathily, practically moaning as she pressed up against his leg, allowing just a little pressure where she needed it most.

She felt him try to shift away from his embrace, but that wouldn't do, she slowly drifted her leg up his, her foot trailing up against his calf, her knee just close enough that she could feel his warmth, but not so close as to make it apparent she knew what she was doing to him. Much to her pleasure, the motion also brought her nether region tightly against his thigh. She could feel the affect her daydream was having on herself as well as on him as she felt him try to relax a bit. She only allowed him a moment of respite before continuing on, letting her fingers lightly play along the waistband of his boxer as they danced along his happy trail before slowly drifting up under his shirt to entangle themselves in the soft hair that covered his chest.

She could feel him trying to regulate her breathing, to control himself as she moved against him, essentially dry humping his leg. "Want you," She sighed, "Need you," She pressed closer to him, reveling in the pressure it brought, the mental images that flooded her mind of what she wished she could do with him, how she wanted him to touch her. The small shifts of her hips creating sweet pressure between her legs until she felt the light pleasurable sensation of her release, which was no where near what she desired but delicious all the same. "Love you Chuck," She sighed against his neck, "So much…" Then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day she could tell him in broad daylight all her secrets she only admitted to him in his sleep. As she drifted off, she could have sworn she heard him say he loved her too, maybe he really had been awake the whole time... but it was probably just her daydream.

* * *

I don't usually put author's notes, in my fics, but I thought I would share where the inspiration came from for this little one shot of mine. For those of you who haven't figured it our or are too young to have heard it, this fic was inspired by the song "Talking in Your Sleep" by the Romantics. What can I say, I am a child of the 80's, (I'm only about 4 1/2 years younger than Zach Levi) deal with it. For those of you who might be wondering, no this was not written for obligatory affection day, Hubby and I do not celebrate it, no point when my birthday is so soon after. This was and earworm fic, pure and simple.


End file.
